


...And Let Pleasure Drown The Brim

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Sorted Movie
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Shakespeare Quotations, You are Damien's Fuck Toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: An idea which came to mind after watching Tim as hot and seductive Pimp Daddy in the movie Sorted. Being Damian Kemp's latest interest means you're in for countless hours of pleasure. This is one of them.





	...And Let Pleasure Drown The Brim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyJorumStitchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/gifts).



“Screw you!”

Tiffany growled as she got up off the sofa across from where Damian was sat, running his hands all over you. Her face was as red as her hair as anger and resentment rose within her at the fact that Damian had recently shucked her off like an old olive coat. She hated the fact that Damian had replaced her with you. However, once you had outlived your usefulness for a man like Damian Kemp, there was no coming back 

Damian's lip curled at her retort, never taking his eyes off you. He closed them, taking a deep breath to suppress his anger when he heard the door slam hard. 

“The brain may devise laws for the blood, but a hot temper leaps o'er a cold decree,”

You got so hot when Damian quoted Shakespeare. That voice, like velvet upon your ears, trickling down to fan the flames of desire in the pit of your stomach. The way his eyes hungrily looked upon you as he spoke made the pill he had given you feel like a placebo. He was the best high you'd ever experienced; the most coveted drug of all and one taste was all it had taken for you to become an addict. This was Damian's most powerful gift. His dark and alluring persona had gotten under your hyper-sensitive skin. It made you think of your own Shakespearean quote: “Desire of having is the sin of covetousness.” Of this, you were definitely guilty. 

You had given yourself to him completely. Damian would accept nothing less. And it seemed like such a small price to pay for his undivided attention, albeit for a limited period of time. You were under no illusions that you were anything other than his latest fuck toy, but the speed and fervency of how he made you cum was all the renumeration you required. 

The intensity of his eyes, rimmed with black made you feel like unsuspecting prey. The unpredictability of his actions was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. And the red velvet smoking jacket he wore with aplomb gave him a very mysterious and seductive quality. 

You bit your lip as his hand skated up the inside of your thigh, your whole body quivering with arousal. Damian traced your jawline with the backs of the fingers of his other hand.

“As chaste as is the bud ere it be blown,”

He murmured. 

“Just how I like it,”

his hand dragging his fingertips down your neck, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Your eyes fluttered closed as his hand carried on down between your breasts. 

Suddenly, he pulled you forward and yanked off your dress in one quick motion before pushing you down, your back against the arm rest. He knelt before you, salaciously ogling your curvaceous red lace-clad figure, his eyes black with desire. 

Pushing your thighs apart, he pounced on top of you predatorily and captured your lips in a filthy, greedy kiss. Your moan was music to his ears, his tongue violating every inch of your mouth as his desire to fuck you overwhelmed him. 

His hands snaked down your back and unhooked your bra before he coarsely grabbed your breast, sucking the nipple and making your head fall back. You yelped when he bit down on the peaked nub of flesh and you gripped his hair by the roots for purchase. He pulled his head back, his face ablaze with unbridled desire, pleased at your roughness. 

You used his momentary pause to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, slipping your hand inside to palm his huge throbbing cock. Damian growled low in his throat.

“You just can't wait to have my cock inside that tight little pussy of yours, can you?!”

He purred deliciously, making your panties dampen even more than they were already.

“Such a little cock tease!”

He remarked smugly, shoving his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of your panties he roughly pulled them off and immediately stuck two fingers inside your dripping cunt. You cried out at the not unwelcome intrusion, your juices making the slide of him all the more satisfying. Damian smirked at how wet you were for him, watching your face as he finger fucked you hard. Grinding your hips against his hand, you yearned for more. 

Damian removed his fingers and gripped your hips hard enough to leave bruises as he thrust himself inside you. His hips pistoned hard and fast, making your head spin, such was the severity of the heady sensation. Your moans filled the silence of the room as he fucked you obscenely, gritting his teeth to contain his grunts of pleasure. You didn't need to know the sensations you were stirring within him.

Pushing your legs to your chest with his hands under your thighs above the knee, he redoubled his efforts, fucking you with wanton abandon. Your moans rose to a crescendo as he hammered your aching cunt, your hips lifting off the sofa as your climax crashed over you. 

Damian never missed a beat and he continued to pound you into the sofa, his hips forcing his cock still deeper inside you. The relentless assault he wreaked on your ruined pussy made you barely able to breathe and you moaned at the painful pleasure of his length and girth. A loud, deep groan he was unable to contain was ripped from his throat as he reached his release and filled you with his cum. 

You collapsed, boneless on the sofa, feeling thoroughly ravished. Damian pulled out of you and stood up, fastening his pants. He looked at you naked, panting and utterly debauched, your legs open, not yet having regained the strength required to hold them up. You felt Damian's seed begin to trickle out of your still-sensitive cunt and you watched him with fascination as he became transfixed at the sight, one side of that wicked yet enticing mouth hitching up in a self-satisfied smirk. 

“Men’s eyes were made to look and let them gaze,”

Damian purred, his eyes drinking in the proof of his claim on you. You rather thought that his remark was incorrect in its context, however you knew better than to argue. 

“I trust you can keep yourself...occupied?”

You nodded voraciously, causing him to smile conceitedly. 

“Good. I shall have need of you upon my return. Do not keep me waiting,”

He commanded, turning on his heel and sweeping from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my Tim girl, AmyJorumStitchery. Hope you enjoyed it honey <3


End file.
